Items, such as empty containers or packets for crackers, sugar condiments, and the like, tend to clutter the table after disposal of the contents, making the table unattractive. Moreover, such containers or packets are often very difficult to tear open and often result, after forcible opening, in smearing of the fingers with ketchup, mustard or other condiments.